


I am seeing stars

by nami64



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, I guess..., Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nami64/pseuds/nami64
Summary: for this prompt: Arthur & Lyanna 'first time' in the Essos AU -where they both survive and flee to Essos to hide & to raise lil' Jon (well… it is not exactly their ‘first time’, but it is a ‘first-something’, you will see :P)





	I am seeing stars

**Author's Note:**

> i post it for valentine's day + one graphic at the end

-

She didn’t know the name of _it_. Or if _it_ even had a name.

Just like the day, years ago, that she’d found a strange creature hidden in the Godswood, a sort of miniature toad with purple and brown spots on its back. “Look what I met!” she had screamed, her finding carefully trapped between her little fingers, “I think we should choose a name for this unknown speci–” But Brandon had cut her with a laugh, a ruffle of her hair, and a condescending: “These hideous beings populated our lands since forever. Are you ignorant or blind lil’ sister?” She had decided she would have named it Brandon.

So yes, it seemed highly probable _it_ already had a name, and only discovered –experienced by her just now, in Essos, on an uncomfortable bed, Arthur Dayne’s fingers between her legs.

Of course she had heard servants’ whispers in Winterfell; she had heard stable boys boasting about their achievements with girls; Old Nan had even talked with her about what her matrimonial duties would require in bed –but the exactitude of the act had always remainded hidden by a veil of misplaced morale. _If mother was alive, she would speak straight to me,_ Lyanna had thought.

It had hurt the first time. Of that, at least she had been warned of before. Rhaegar had been gentle with her, and the couple of times they had tried again, the pain had lessened to finally vanished. In the end, it had been fine. Nothing else. Nothing remarkable in fact. Even a bit boring the last time they had done it, Lyanna staring at the celling during the act. _This is really what all the men talk about with such enthusiasm? This is really what Robert couldn’t stop doing? Or maybe women are unable to enjoy it like men?_

She had been wrong.

Arthur’s hand dipped between her thighs, and his fingertips coiled over that place no one ever found -or cared to find. “Arthur…” A whimper that didn’t sound like her escaped her lips and she pressed her face in the crook of his neck to muffle it. Even lost in the turmoil of her senses, she remembered that her three year old son was sleeping a few feet away, behind a curtain serving as a wall in their small cottage.

As he laid on his side, Arthur leaned his head down, placed a soft kiss upon her glistenning temple and slid two fingers into her. _Gods! The New Ones. The Old Ones. All of them! Why no one told me about that?_ Lyanna gripped at the back of his neck desperately, her hips trying to angle the fingers inside her with each rhythmic press.

A knot of heat in her low belly sent a wave through her. Her thighs closed around Arthur’s hand and her mouth opened in a silent cry. It was maddening and futile and perfect and suddenly, everything turned white. And she was flying.

_I am seeing stars!_

The following minutes, Lyanna couldn’t move even if she wanted to, her limbs ignoring even the basic of commands. Her knight was still by her side, all dressed, calm and composed, intense purple irises watching her. An unfavorable image, in comparaison with her naked and glistenning body, her breathless state and her foogy grey eyes.

Eventually, Arthur moved to wrap his arms around her and pulled her close to him, pressing her back against his chest, his nose into her hair. He wasn’t really talkative and the young woman was okay with that.

For the first time, Lyanna had seen stars –she had flown with them –before falling back on Earth. How could she name this?

_Oh._

She curled up more into Arthur’s embrace, a satisfying sigh escaping her lips before closing her eyes. A falling star was the sigil of House Dayne. 

_Let’s name this Dayne’s fervor._

\- 

  


-


End file.
